1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to projecting a two-dimensional image on a projection surface with a raster pattern extending along mutually orthogonal directions respectively generally parallel to mutually orthogonal dimensions of a support.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known to project a two-dimensional image on a projection plane based on a pair of scan mirrors which oscillate in mutually orthogonal directions to scan a laser beam over a raster pattern comprised of a plurality of scan lines. However, the known image projection systems project the image on a planar projection plane with the pattern oriented at an angle of inclination relative to a support on which the scan mirrors are mounted. Hence, the image is tilted relative to the support. A horizontally level image is desirable for ready viewing.